


Something Extreme

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Ass-Kicking, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Dildo Chair, Dildos, Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Orgasm, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Johnlock - Freeform, Kneeling, M/M, Milking Machine, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Padded Belts, Paddling, Partner Swapping, Posture Collar, Riding Crops, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Lestrade, Sub Mycroft, Submission, Wartenberg Wheels, crawling, floggers, kicking, mystrade, paddles, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sub Greg needs the release he can only get by surrendering completely and being used roughly. He finds the courage to ask his Dom, Sherlock, and Dom John for what he needs. Sub Mycroft goes along for the ride.





	1. The Request

Greg came dragging in looking completely miserable. Sherlock moved immediately to his side, cupping his face between his huge hands.

"What's wrong, pet?" the Dom asked with concern.

"It was the Howell case. If it could go wrong, it did." The DI swayed on his feet. "I need to just forget about it. I need to forget about Sally and Anderson and the whole bloody thing."

"What's Sally done?" Sherlock's hackles were immediately up.

"Nothing, sir."

"Don't lie to me, Gregory!"

"Honestly, sir. It's not worth thinking about."

The DI wrapped his arms around his Dom and sighed heavily. "In fact, I'd like nothing more than not to think. Maybe... Maybe you could take my mind off of it for a while. I know just what I want."

Sherlock could feel his boy's shoulders tensing up. Greg must want something unusual, then.

Behind them, Mycroft and John came laughing into the room, from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. I made Mycroft cook…" he trailed off on sight of Greg. "You alright, mate?"

The DI groaned and sank to his knees, leaning his head against Sherlock's crotch. "No, but I could be, if..."

The detective tipped Greg's head back and looked into his eyes. "Tell me what you need, pet, and you can have it, no matter what it is."

"Use me. Sir." Greg blushed, looking away.

"I do that a lot."

"That's not what he means, brother-mine. Sir," Mycroft added.

Sherlock crouched before his sub. "You want me to use you, that's hardly a hardship, but you want something specific, pet. I know people think I can read minds, but I can't. You're going to have to be more specific." He smoothed back Greg's silver hair with a gentle touch, waiting for him to work up the courage to speak.

"I want-" Greg swallowed. "I want all of you to use me. I want to be fucked hard, like a toy, like a whore. I want you to take me from behind, sir and John to- to fuck my mouth. I want it to be rough and not stop even when I'm begging it to." Greg blushed again. "And I want Mycroft to suck me the whole time. Push me until I collapse, sir, until I can't even whimper."

Sherlock's eyes darted to the doctor. "Pet, that's… that's extreme. Is this your way of trying to make me punish you for something?"

"No, sir. It wasn't my fault. It's just…"

"If I may, sir?" Mycroft went over and looked deep into Greg's eyes. He thought he understood what he saw there, a deep seated need to surrender completely and to seek freedom in doing so. He nodded, signalling his understanding. "Sir, it's not something I can adequately explain to a Dom. I've felt the same need before, myself. Since Gregory has found the strength of will to request it, I think his request should be honoured. You must have felt it, sir," Mycroft told his brother. "On John's birthday when you fell under."

"To an extent. Not the level he is talking about." Sherlock straightened up and folded his arms. "John?"

"Greg," John said, addressing the sub. "You've said this isn't about punishing yourself and Mycroft seems to concur. I'm willing to go along with your request if and I do mean if you swear you will use your safe word if it gets to be too much. I won't be party to truly hurting you, no matter what."

"Yes, sir," Greg whispered.

Sherlock glanced at the doctor again. "Soldiers?"

"Soldiers," John agreed with a nod. "Lestrade, on your feet and out of your clothes. At once!"

"What about me, sir?" Mycroft asked his Dom.

"The same applies for you," John said briskly, falling into Dom mode. "And you can crawl to the playroom. This will be more comfortable in there. Well, more comfortable for everyone except Greg." John marched off, dragging Mycroft by the scruff of the neck.

Sherlock crouched down and cupped Greg's cheek. "You're sure about this, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, you're my… slave, for a while?"

"Yes, sir," Greg repeated.

Sherlock nodded once. "Right then, boy! What are you still doing in those clothes?"

Greg blanched, then began stripping as fast as he could. His fingers trembled and he had trouble with the buttons. It was one thing to ask for what he wanted. It was another thing entirely to know it was about to be granted.

"Speed up!" John barked from the sitting room door.

The DI glanced at his Dom.

"You heard the man, Lestrade. Hurry it up!"

Greg let out a sigh of relief when he shed the last of his clothes. He didn't have time to rest, however, as Sherlock grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the playroom.

"I should grow it out, you like doing that often enough!"

Sherlock slapped him and threw him to his knees. "Enough of your lip!"

"Yes, sir," Greg tried rubbing at his cheek, but Sherlock slapped his hand away. "Sorry, sir," he added.

Greg closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what was about to happen. It made it easier for him to dissociate and achieve subspace. Of course, Sherlock noticed.

"Mycroft, bring a blindfold and put it on the toy," the detective ordered.

The government official moved to obey immediately.

"You said earlier you would have wanted this if you found the courage to ask," John prompted as he took the blindfold and tied it around Greg's eyes.

"I did, sir. Captain."

"I'll give you the choice. Stay stood up, you can act as a Dom… theoretically speaking. Kneel next to him and you'll be treated equally."

Mycroft glanced from the kneeling DI to his brother and then back to his Dom, he dropped to his knees.

John smiled and fetched another blindfold that he quickly tied around his boy's eyes. Next he pushed Mycroft down so he was on all fours and, with a hand in his hair, guided him around in front of Greg. "Now find his cock and suck it like a lolly."

"If you come, boy, I'll whip you within an inch of your life," Sherlock shoved his hand into Greg's silver hair and tugged.

"Yes, sir," Greg choked out. He couldn't have explained that he didn't want to come, at least not yet. He wanted to be completely wrung out first and only come when Sherlock told him he could. He wanted to be sore and achy and crying great streaming tears. The weirdest part was, he didn't know why.

"Holmes!" John barked. "You can do a damn sight better job at sucking his cock than that."

"I might get the milking machine out," Sherlock whispered in the doctor's direction.

The doctor nodded his approval of that idea. It could do a far better job and it wouldn't grow tired. While Sherlock went to fetch it, he walked around behind Greg and wrapped his arms around him so he could pinch and twist the sub's nipples.

When Greg bucked beneath him, John smacked his chest. "Behave, boy!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're next slip up will be punished."

The DI shivered. He didn't make a deliberate mistake, that would have been beneath him. Besides, he knew he would make an honest mistake soon enough. He did, however, let out a low moan. The one thing he wanted more than anything else was something in his mouth, something to suck and choke on. He hoped his wanton noises would earn it for him.

A hand in his hair tugged his head back. "You don't get to provoke me, boy!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Sherlock shoved his head forward, and suddenly there was something hard, round and rubber pressing at his mouth.

Greg let out a huff. The gag wasn't what he had wanted, but he had relinquished all control. As his ability to speak was taken away, he felt more like a thing. Apparently his Dom knew better than he did what he needed at the moment.

"Hands behind you," Sherlock ordered sharply.

Greg found himself obeying automatically.

"Holmes, you too!" John added.

Both subs found themselves cuffed at the same time.

Mycroft had had to pull off of Greg's cock when he put his hands behind his back. Sherlock grasped him by the arm and guided him to the side. With him out of the way, he swiftly set up the milking machine and turned it on so that it began working Greg's cock.

Greg was glad he was blindfolded. Everything had happened so quickly. It was amazing.

Without his knowledge, behind him Mycroft was forced down to the floor, cock ring tightly around the base of his length.

"Sit back, Lestrade," Sherlock pressed his hands down onto his shoulders.

He gasped in a breath around the gag as he felt Mycroft's lubed cock press against his unprepared hole.

"You can take it, pet. I know you can," the detective said sternly. "If you absolutely can't, snap your safe signal. I'll not have my boy torn."

Greg didn't respond. Sherlock hadn't really expected him to. As the younger sub fell backwards slowly, the milking machine went with him.

Mycroft wasn't making it easy, beneath him as he grunted and groaned, shifting about.

With every inch of the other sub's cock that Greg worked into him, the stretch and burn grew. In a perverse way, he loved it. When he had worked Mycroft's entire length into him, the DI let his head hang forward and tried to get used to the sensation.

Mycroft was still making it difficult, shifting and thrusting around.

John cleared his throat pointedly. "Excuse me, Holmes, what do you think you are doing?"

"It's difficult to balance, sir," Mycroft said, still teetering. "It's the cuffs." He almost fell over backwards as he said the last.

John moved behind his boy and steadied him, the entire time, pinching and twisting his nipples.

Sherlock laughed evilly as he wandered over with a pair of nipple clamps. He slipped the chain through his pet's collar and applied each clamp to Mycroft’s newly tenderised nipples.

Mycroft couldn't move any further back than 6 inches and it soon became even more difficult.

Satisfied that Mycroft had proper motivation to maintain his balance, John moved abruptly away. "They really make quite a lovely sight," he said as he walked around them. "Don't you agree?"

Sherlock nodded, but Greg hadn't really started to strain yet, so he reached over and set the milking machine up a notch.

Greg automatically doubled over with the friction and Mycroft yelled out behind him. His movement had jerked the collar.

Sherlock laughed. "Oh, big brother, are you regretting this yet?"

"No, sir," the government official said, his voice tinged with pain. He glared at nothing as he wished he was gagged so he wouldn't have to answer such stupid questions.

Sherlock ran his hand over his brother's naked shoulders. Then he bent down and nibbled at his ear. "You finally respect me as a dominant, don't you? You're voice held no resentment to me, just to the question."

"Yes, sir. You're correct, sir." Mycroft closed his eyes behind his blindfold out of reflex at the ticklish sensations his brother was causing.

"Do you respect me like you respect John?"

"No, sir."

Sherlock gripped his chin in his hand. "What was that?"

"I'm not going to lie, sir."

"Then you'd better explain, boy."

"I respect John more, sir, because he is the only person except our parents who can keep you out of trouble."

John barked a laugh. "He's got you there and I won't let you punish him for it, so don't even try." He stepped up to his boy and turned his face towards him, then proceeded to snog him thoroughly.

But Sherlock was smiling. "He was honest with me. Why would I punish him?"

John frowned. "Fair point."

Sherlock moved his attention to his own sub, pinching at his nipples. "John, what's the sharpest clamps we have?"

"The sharpest, not the tightest? That would be the alligator clamps. They have real bite."

"Mm." Sherlock kept playing with Greg's nipples, noting how his breath rate had increased. "I definitely think those are called for."

John moved to find them while Sherlock continued to pinch his pet’s nipples between his fingers.

Suddenly, the detective was upright and hauling the DI off his brother's cock. He threw Greg to his knees and Mycroft whimpered.

The government official had had to scamper along as fast as he could as the clamps pulled at his nipples, but he hadn't moved fast enough. The clamps slipped off, hurting far more than if they had been properly removed. Behind his blindfold, his eyed leaked tears as he whimpered.

"Mycie's crying, John," Sherlock pointed out.

"Want to safe word, Holmes?" The doctor asked, bringing the clamps back for Sherlock.

"No, sir," he whimpered.

"Which one are these for," John asked, dropping the vicious little clamps into Sherlock's outstretched hand.

"They're for my pet," he said as he stroked Greg's cheek. "He asked to be pushed, I shall oblige." Sherlock closed the first clamp over his boy's left nipple and the second over the right. He gave each one a squeeze, causing the teeth to bite into them viciously, though they didn't draw blood.

Greg tried his utmost to remain still as Sherlock toyed with him.

He tugged at the chain between them until Greg was forced to knee walk forwards.

"Mycroft looks like he's about to give up already."

The DI shook his head. How could he explain that he was weak in body if not in mind. He couldn't help himself. He needed John or Sherlock to provide the discipline he couldn't. He needed desperately to be restrained.

John reached down and snatched the blindfold off. "Crying, Mycroft?"

He tried to shake the tears from his eyes. "It's not my fault. Greg moved."

"So, you're blaming Greg?"

"No! No, sir. I just meant, it hurt." Mycroft looked down, ashamed. Of course it had hurt. It had been meant to hurt. He wasn't a child with a scraped knee, he was a full grown sub.

"My big brother is pouting!"

John barked a laugh. "Sulking subs get punished."

"Sir, please-"

"Nope."

Still watching his brother, Sherlock moved back towards Greg. "I could have you milked and fucked by machines for as long as I like."

The DI gave a visible shudder, leaning towards his Dom. He'd take anything Sherlock offered, he'd kiss his feet and be glad of it.

"On your feet and in the chair."

It was awkward for the DI with the milking machine hanging from his cock but he got to his feet and settled himself in the chair.

Sherlock cuffed Greg's hands behind the chair, then he cuffed each ankle to the chair legs. Next he pulled the DI's head back by the hair and looked down into his eyes as he slid the blindfold up. "You're loving this, aren't you, boy? I'll make you cry before I'm done."

Greg offered a lopsided smile around the gag, resisting the cuffs for a moment.

Sherlock stared down. "You aren't going anywhere, boy, what's the point of trying?"

The DI shrugged, then his body went completely rigid. Sherlock had turned the milking machine to its highest setting. Greg strained against his bonds as his face flushed an incredible shade of red.

Sherlock patted his cheek. "Who's a pretty boy then?"

Both Mycroft and John had frozen across the room so that they could watch the events unfold.

Greg closed his eyes tightly one moment only for them to pop open the next. His head fell against the back of the chair and rolled from side to side as his hips jerked wildly. It was obscene, the sight that he made.

"Excuse me, boy," John warned.

Mycroft looked up at him sheepishly. "Sir-"

"No. His pleasure is for our amusement. Not yours."

Even as he ducked his head, the government official asked, "May I watch? Please, sir. He's so beautiful."

John placed his hand on his boy's head and kept it bowed so that Mycroft couldn't see.

"But-"

This time John gripped his fist in his hair. "I've had enough of your arguing already, Mycroft, keep your mouth shut."

The sub kicked his foot against the floor in frustration. He wanted to watch Greg. He'd never see him look quite so thoroughly taken apart. Mycroft turned his head to the side so he could see out of the corner of his eye.

That was when John turned around from gathering up some equipment.

He huffed his annoyance, dropped everything and then pressed Mycroft's head down. Down, down, down until it pressed into the floor.

He rested a foot on the back of his boy's neck. "You'll regret that in a bit." John turned at a particularly loud groan from Greg just in time to watch him come.

"Well that was damned quick," John said.

Sherlock laughed. "It won't be the last time, trust me."

"At least make something thump him up the arse. More fun to watch."


	2. A Step Closer to the Edge

Mycroft huffed his frustration at not having being allowed to watch Greg come, but John ignored him.

"Excellent suggestion," the detective agreed, liking the idea of a fucking machine for Greg. He moved over and slid a removable board from the seat of the chair. The machine they owned was agile. It could be angled straight up if they so desired.

John gripped the cuffs in his hands, tightening them slightly. "Since you can't keep your eyes where they belong-" He tied Mycroft’s blindfold back in place. "There. Much better." The doctor gave his boy’s arse a hard swat.

The older man grunted. This wasn't fair! He wanted to watch Greg.

Across the room, Sherlock was lining up their most amusing machine. "Having fun, pet?" Sherlock put his hand around Greg's throat.

The DI groaned. How would he answer that if he could? His last orgasm had been mind blowing and almost more than he had thought he could take. Now he was oversensitive, but still headed inexorably towards another. This was what he had wanted. What he had craved since the moment he had left work. He let his head drop when Sherlock backed away. He felt the edges of a dildo pushing towards his hole. He wanted that intrusion, the incredible sensation of being filled. Today, Sherlock was going to push him to his limits. Hips jerking, he tried to fight it and push down onto the dildo.

"Oi!" Sherlock snapped, slapping him.

Greg fell still immediately feeling like a bit of a div.

"Keep. Still. Until I tell you otherwise."

Greg's legs trembled from the effort of not moving. He wouldn't be able to manage it long. The milking machine was doing it's job, sending tingles all through his body. Tingles that 10 minutes ago had been welcomed. Now they were just painful.

Sherlock glanced up and saw the other Dom watching too. "He really needs that, doesn't he?"

Greg lost it, his hips shifting wildly. His Dom tutted and fetched a padded belt that he slipped over the DI's thighs and strapped him down so he couldn’t thrust and shift about.

"I warned you to keep still," Sherlock said. "The more I have to do to keep you from moving, the worse it's gonna be for you."

Greg tried to nod his head, to say he understood, but he was too focused elsewhere. The DI's head started rolling from side to side again.

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" John asked.

Before Greg knew it, his regular collar had been replaced with a strict posture collar. He had now lost almost all freedom of movement. His eyes were wide as he watched Sherlock step back and fold his arms.

"Eyes down!" He snapped.

As his sub obeyed, Sherlock walked over to his brother, nudging his arse with his foot.

"Go turn the fucking machine on, boy," Sherlock ordered, then crawl back here. "Your Dom has plans for you."

Together, the detective and John watched as the fucking machine started pumping into Greg's hole. The DI breathed heavily around his gag and his eyes went glazed.

Mycroft had removed the blindfold when he had sensed the two Doms turning away. Now he could watch Greg properly. He edged closer, keeping half an eye on the Doms. He reached out and touched Greg's thigh, running his hand along it. It was hot and slick with sweat. Delightful. He got so lost in studying the DI that he didn't notice John creep up stealthily behind him, riding crop in hand.

Greg wasn't stupid enough to give anything away. He kept his eyes closed.

Mycroft spluttered when his hair was grabbed by the Dom behind him.

"How dare you be so downright insubordinate?!" John barked. He brought the crop down across Mycroft's shoulders to emphasise his point. "Do I have to punish you before I play with you? How disappointing."

Mycroft didn't move a muscle after his initial flinch, he didn't dare. When he'd been hauled away from Greg he had been left facing the general direction of his brother.

Sherlock stood with arms folded across his chest, he looked rather disappointed in the older sub.

Mycroft pressed his forehead to the floor, though he was 99% certain it was pointless.

"May I?" Sherlock asked. "Mycie deserves a thorough spanking. One that he'll remember for days."

The simple fact Mycroft didn't try and talk the Doms out of it spoke volumes.

"Go for it. But that is only stage 1 of his punishment."

Sherlock pulled a chair over, then heaved his brother up onto his lap. He looked at his hand and frowned. "I intend on being quite thorough. I don't want my hand giving out to soon. John, would you pass me a paddle?"

Mycroft had to bite his tongue when he saw the paddle with holes in heading towards them.

Greg was struggling to remain still, the milking machine having got him as closed to hard again as he was going to be.

Sherlock tested the paddle against his hand, making a dramatically pained expression. "Better your arse than mine boy." He rested it on Mycroft's sit spot, then drew the moment out by watching Greg. "Don't fight the machine, pet, let it do its job." Without further warning, he lifted the paddle and brought it down hard.

Mycroft bucked on his brother's lap. There was never any pleasure to be had from that paddle. It was so different from a Dom's hand. So much more painful.

Sherlock was being an evil genius. He sometimes waited several seconds between strikes, sometimes delivered them in fast succession. He varied where they landed as well, sometimes seeking out virgin flesh, but not limiting himself to it in any way.

"Alright, enough of that," John ordered.

Sherlock pushed his brother from his lap and he landed in a heap on the floor with a thump.

"Sir-" Mycroft tried, his voice weak.

"Shut up,” John ordered. 

The detective went to check on his sub. Mycroft steadfastly resisted the urge to look, even when his brother started showering Greg with praise.

John tutted. "That's too little self control far too late, boy."

"Yes, captain."

"I told you to shut up."

Mycroft whimpered, choosing to stare at the floor.

Sherlock leant over and fiddled with the machine. Greg used the chance to bury his head into his Dom's chest.

Well, as best he could, given the posture collar he was wearing.

The Dom stood in front of Greg, the milking machine between his legs, and started toying with his pet's nipples. "I want to see you orgasm again. I know you can do it for me, pet." He tugged at the clamps, as Greg twisted his head this way and that. "If that's you telling me no. You're wrong. You will orgasm again, for me."

The DI whimpered. He couldn't really process what Sherlock had said. He had been reduced to physical sensation.

The detective narrowed his eyes, concerned. Grasping Greg on either side of his head he looked deep into his eyes. "Pet, look at me. I need to know you're still with me. Blink twice if you are."

It took a few long moments for the Dom's words to penetrate, when they did, Greg blinked twice.

"Good boy. Do you need to safeword? Blink several times if you do."

Despite how wrung out he felt, the DI didn't blink. He almost burst out laughing at himself for not doing so, but he didn't.

Sherlock gave him a moment more before nodding once, sternly. He took a step back. "Then why the fuck haven't you come again then, boy?" He barked.

Greg looked at his Dom helplessly. He could only shake his head slightly in response. He was close he truly was. All it would take would be-

Sherlock ripped off the nipple clamps and ordered Greg to come. "Now, boy. Come, now!"

The DI felt an impossible orgasm being pulled from him. It felt like he was being turned inside out. He knew on some level that his Dom was watching him with fascination, but it didn't matter, he kept coming and shaking himself apart.

John had Mycroft on his knees in a ball, his foot pressed to the back of the government official's neck, pinning his head to the floor. His arms were pulled back behind him and still cuffed.

With his other foot, John absently kicked his sub on the arse. He wasn't kicking him hard, but he was being rather consistent. Mycroft grunted with each impact, just to let his displeasure known.

"I don't care if you don't like this, Mycroft. You deserve it, don't you?"

Mycroft took a moment to gather himself from where John had just nudged his cock.

"Yes, sir," he sighed.

John reached down and pulled Mycroft up by the hair. "Oh, yes. I had forgot that you wanted to watch Greg come. Sit up and watch this next one as it builds. It could be you next."

With Mycroft now kneeling up, John pushed a ring gag into his mouth and buckled it up, stretching his jaw uncomfortably wide. Mycroft's glare told John his annoyance of the situation.

The doctor ran his fingers into Mycroft's mouth through the gag and directed his gaze exactly where he wanted it, on Greg's red, sweating face. "Look at him, pet. He's well and truly wrung out, but I don't think Sherlock is done with him yet."

The detective looked over and grinned. "Never."

John grabbed Mycroft's hair again in his fist. "I don't think you deserve to watch. You've broken so many of my rules today…"

Mycroft whined around the gag, but offered no other protest, not even when John turned him around and tipped him over so his arse jutted into the air. The doctor began playing with his boy's hole as he watched Greg start to react to his predicament again.

"We could put him on that machine," John pointed out, feeling the heat radiate off the government official's arse.

"He would enjoy it too much, and anyway, Greggie isn't done yet."

Greg squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, sending sweat flying. His hair was soaked and the rest of his body glistened as he experienced a dry orgasm that seemed to last forever.

"Is he done yet?"

Sherlock inclined his head, running his hand through his boy's sweaty hair and stopping at his posture collar. "Not a chance. He wanted things rough, he'll get them rough."

John laughed, plunging a finger into Mycroft's hole. "You're just going to keep pushing him with that thing, aren't you. I wonder if he'll eventually pass out from too much pleasure."

"Yours wanted things rough too."

John laughed. "Yes, he did. And he is still owed a punishment or two."

He pushed in a second and third finger, stretching Mycroft rapidly without giving him time to adjust.

Mycroft moaned and John brought his palm down, hard on his boy's red hot arse. He jolted and moaned, his voice muffled by the gag as he spoke. "Sir-"

"No!"

Greg started squirming and John couldn't help glance up at him. When Mycroft did the same, the Dom absently swatted his arse again. "I'm going to have to plug you up with the largest plug we own, aren't I? No, better yet. You're going to fuck yourself on the dildo chair. I'll put it next to Greg and we can watch both of you at once."

Mycroft mumbled something that Sherlock couldn't hear, but whatever it was his older brother had said, it made the doctor laugh.

"You understood that?" the detective asked.

"What? Can't you understand yours, even with a gag in?" John laughed at the look on Sherlock's face. He helped Mycroft to a kneeling position. "Stay like that pet, whilst I get the dildo chair."

Mycroft shook his head, not wanting to remain still, he wanted his Dom's fingers back in his hole.

"I've warned you already today about bad behaviour."

"Mm mm," Mycroft hummed around his gag in the affirmative. He watched as John set the chair by Greg and then switched out the dildo for a much larger one that he lubed generously.

Mycroft’s eyes widened at the size of the dildo his Dom chose, but he was resigned to deal with it. He and Greg had asked for this, they were only getting their wish, even if he was to be punished as well.

John crooked a finger at his pet. "Crawl over here and have a seat on the chair, pet."

Around the gag, Mycroft tried to swallow.

"Now, boy," John ordered, pointing at the chair.

With some reluctance Mycroft crawled forward.

Greg's eyes were wide and he watched the other sub crawl near. He had to stop, however, as he felt another orgasm slowly building low in his belly. He whimpered, thudding his head into the chair.

Sherlock grinned. "Go on, boy. Come for me."

There was no way Greg could come again so quickly, he needed more time. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes.

Next to him, Mycroft hovered over the dildo, the tip of it pressed against his hole.

"Down," John ordered, eyebrow raised. "You've had this coming."

Sherlock watched his brother hover over the vertical dildo without moving to sit on it. He had to look away when John put his hands on Mycroft's shoulders and pushed him down onto the dildo with persistent pressure.

"Problem?" John asked.

"Nope," Sherlock shook his head. "Such a shame he feels the need to cause more trouble."

"Ungh!" the DI shouted. He thought he might lose his mind from the strange, oversensitive pleasure that he was experiencing. His hands were balled up in fists and his face was bright red.

Sherlock knelt in front of his boy and rested his hands on his thighs. "I want to see you come again. Do it for me, pet."

Greg shook his head as much as he could with the collar. He had lost count the amount of times he had come already, he couldn't, not again.

John walked around in front of the pair of subs. "Mycroft, you're supposed to be riding that dildo, not just sitting on it. Do I need to motivate you with a flogger?"

Mycroft shook his head, he didn't want the flogger, but he didn't want the dildo either. He didn't know which to choose.

With a shake of his head, John fetched the flogger. "Last chance, pet," he warned, hefting the flogger.

Mycroft pushed himself up on the dildo but John let the flogger fall anyway. "I've had enough of you giving me the run around and wasting my time."

Sherlock grinned over at John and his brother. "What an excellent idea. Perhaps mine needs the extra motivation to let this next orgasm take him."

Greg watched with great hesitance as his Dom crossed the room and looked for the next tool of his despair.

Picking up item after item, Sherlock discarded them after just one look. He wanted something that would really get his pet's attention.

John glanced over and watched with a smirk. "Indecisive, ha!"

"Shut it, Watson!" The detective looked over and winked, he was playing the game with his boy, and by the look on the DI's face, he was winning. In the end, he settled on a Wartenberg pinwheel. It never failed to make Greg squirm.

Greg saw it and within seconds he looked like he was going to cry. Sherlock smirked. "Are we having fun yet, boy?"

The DI closed his eyes, but they shot open when the pinwheel ran a line down the centre of his chest. It didn't matter that the pinpricks both tickled and hurt, he absolutely couldn't manage to come.

Sherlock grinned and ran it down one side of his leg and around the back. He stopped and flicked at the dildo, that still thudded in and out of his sub.

Mycroft's thighs were burning with the effort of fucking himself on the dildo. The rest of him was burning from where the flogger had struck him repeatedly. He didn't hesitate to keep fucking himself, however.

John watched on with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sherlock asked, glancing over at him.

"I'm hitting him with the flogger anyway, I'm surprised he hasn't stopped."

The detective smirked. "He's loving it. They both wanted to be pushed right to the edge of their limits." He tilted his head. "Mycroft looks rather gorgeous like that."

Greg thrashed at those words and he detective's smirk turned to a laugh. "Yes, you brat, you are gorgeous too."

That, finally tipped the DI over the edge into another dry orgasm. When it hit him, he let out a loud cry. It sounded as if his insides were being ripped out of him.

"How many more times are you going to make him go through that?"

Sherlock shrugged in the doctor's direction. "If he wasn't so gorgeous, I'd get bored."

Greg whimpered at that and blinked his eyes. Sweat had gotten into them and was burning.

Sherlock noticed and fetched a damp flannel, then wiped his boy's face off.

Removing the gag, Sherlock cupped his cheek. "Do you want to safeword, pet?"

Greg shook his head as much as he could. No. This was exactly what he needed, what he had asked for.


	3. Just Fine

John looked at Greg with admiration. "Myc, you have a lot to live up to with the example Greggie is setting."

Sherlock's head snapped across to his fellow Dom. "Greggie? Seriously?"

The doctor just shrugged and reached down to grab Mycroft's cock. "Why not?"

The government official was too far gone to be concerned with what the DI had been called. He had frozen halfway down on the dildo when John had grasped him, unsure what was expected of him.

"I didn't tell you to stop fucking yourself, boy," the doctor said, giving Mycroft's cock a shake before letting it go. "Get back to it."

Mycroft closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing in his cock.

"Now!" John barked.

With a flinch, the government official pushed himself back down again.

Both subs were red and sweaty, though Greg was obviously the more wrung out of the pair.

"Stay!" Mycroft's Dom ordered.

With a whimper, Mycroft fell back onto the last inch of the dildo and shifted his hips slightly to accommodate it.

John fetched a pair of nipple clamps that were attached by a chain and placed them on his pet's nipples. He added a weight to the chain. "Get back to work, boy."

Mycroft looked down at the weight, choking on the gag as he did so.

"Up, down. Come on, boy, it's not difficult."

The sub rolled his eyes. John should try it if he thought it wasn't difficult! Mycroft's leg muscles were screaming at him and every movement made his nipples ache.

John suddenly decided to sit on his boy's lap. "Come on, Myc, up, down, up. You are nothing more than a yoyo."

The sub groaned, but did as he had been told. He desperately wanted praise for what he was doing and tried to communicate that through look alone.

John relaxed back into his pet's chest. "Come on."

Mycroft pushed up one more time and then let himself drop.

John turned and kissed him on the temple. "Good boy."

Those two words brought a smile to Mycroft's face, though it was distorted by the gag. He blushed as well, but he was already so flushed it was hardly noticeable. Mycroft stopped after those words and the doctor let him.

"Get your breath back, pet."

Mycroft nodded once and sighed heavily. He let his eyes fall shut. When he did, he became aware of the sounds Greg was making.

The DI was struggling to keep control of himself. He was so close to using his safe word, but he didn't want to give in. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Greg told himself Sherlock was giving him exactly what he asked for. He's been given the choice to safeword and hadn't wanted to.

"Doctor, would you please check my pet before I continue?" Sherlock requested before turning both machines off. "I don't want to damage him. I'll be more than happy to look after my brother for you."

John got to his feet at once and Sherlock dumped himself on his big brother's lap.

Mycroft grunted, but tried to smile.

The chain dangling between Mycroft's nipples was too tempting. Sherlock tugged on it, pulling it this way and that.

Mycroft managed to remain still, behaving perfectly as his brother toyed with him.

Sherlock reached around his lap and tugged at Mycroft's cock. Then he removed one clamp and attached it to the head.

The government official's smile turned into a pout, or something like it, around the gag. That just made Sherlock laugh and tweak the free nipple.

"What the-" John looked over in confusion.

"I hate things that aren't symmetrical," Sherlock pointed out. "So does he."

That made the doctor huff a laugh. "I see. Well as for Greggie, here, his heart rate is acceptable as is his blood pressure. The one thing you need to remember is that his cock is going to be rather well chafed. So take that into consideration."

Sherlock shrugged.

"Seriously, mate."

"Like I'm going to hurt him." He reached over and flicked at the head of his boy's cock. "Maybe I will."

Greg flinched visibly, his face going pale, but he still didn't use his safe word.

John shook his head. "If you both keep pushing this, I'm going to put him on rest for the next couple of days."

Surprisingly, it was Greg that shot John a glare.

"I think my pet is unhappy with you, John. Let's switch back." Sherlock turned on both machines as soon as the doctor had cleared off.

"Did you not like John being all doctory?" Sherlock asked.

Greg tried to smirk around the gag and shook his head. He had wanted this hard and rough. Rougher than he'd ever had it before.

Sherlock kissed his pets sweaty forehead. "You are a wonder. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life."

"He must truly need it," John said from beside his own sub, but watching the other couple.

"Oh he does."

The DI was already shaking again and breathing hard, his face flushed bright red. Sherlock stroked his face and peered into his eyes. He didn't see anything there to worry him. In fact, what he saw made him grin. He pinched at his sub's nipples and his grin widened at Greg’s groan.

John gave his attention to his sub, chuckling at what Sherlock had done with the clamps. He tugged on the chain attached to it, causing the clamps to bite into Mycroft's cock and nipple. "It sounds mad, but I think he would prefer if it was on all three."

Sherlock snorted. "That's my brother for you!"

"Symmetry, right?"

"Right."

John fetched another pair of clamps connected by a chain and he attached it to the bare nipple and the head of Mycroft's cock. He stood back and nodded. His pet looked happier. When he realised that he leant forward and plucked it off his nipple and left the it hanging from his cock. "You've been a naughty boy, remember?"

Mycroft managed to look so pitiful that John laughed.

"Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to make me change my mind, boy," the doctor told him.

"He is too clever to think that would work," Sherlock couldn't help but point out.

John nodded. "He's still trying to manipulate me. I suppose he's wanting to wind me up. Is that right, boy?"

When Mycroft didn't offer and sort of response John had his answer. He glanced at Sherlock. "Soldiers?" He asked this time.

The detective nodded. "Soldiers."

"Then get your brat off that machine. This one is going on it,” John stated.

"Get on the floor!" Sherlock barked when he'd untied Greg.

The pump remained on Greg, but the fucking machine was now free. John wiped off the dildo with a towel, then pointed to it. "Sit, boy," he ordered Mycroft. Mycroft glared at him so John grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the room.

Greg watched in confusion as he thudded to the floor.

The government official really was pushing it, wanting to be pushed in turn.

"Help me get this ungrateful dog onto the machine please, Sherlock,” John requested. “He doesn't really need anything in the way of preparation."

At that Mycroft's eyes widened and he got to his feet.

John slapped him. "You do what you are told when you are told. Not when it suits you. Sherlock?"

"Sure," the detective pushed his sub's head down and moved across the room.

Together, the Doms each grabbed one of Mycroft's arms and forced him down onto the dildo. They pushed him inexorably down until he was fully seated, then John sat in his lap.

"One more favour, Sherlock. Tie him down whilst I sit on him?"

The detective laughed, but did as John suggested.

Mycroft was doing a great job at pouting. It hadn't hurt, he'd already been open, but it was a burn.

When the government official was tied firmly in place, John hopped up. "Ta, mate." He walked around and turned the fucking machine on, then came back to stand in front of his boy. "You'll regret that little display." Mycroft glared at him. "You will always regret pissing me off, Mycroft, whether it is for play or not." With those words, John lifted the dangling clamp and pulled on it before attaching it to one of his pet's balls.

Mycroft winced, clearly not having expected it. Keeping him on the edge was what John was aiming for. And he knew just how to do it.

Sherlock had got Greg up on all fours. The milking machine was still doing its job. Whilst the sub was shuddering under the intensity of the sensations, Sherlock examined his pets battered and sore hole. He reached up and ungagged him. "How we doing, my little brat?"

Greg worked his jaw for a moment. "Fine, sir. Thank you, sir."

Sherlock fetched some water for him. The DI sipped water through a straw, appreciating it immensely. "Thank you for that, sir."

"Hmm," Sherlock pushed his free hand through his sub's sweaty hair, watching it stand on end. When the bottle was empty he dropped it and thrust his fingers into his mouth instead.

Automatically, Greg started felating Sherlock's fingers. The DI's eyes fell shut and he soon lost himself to the task and the sensations being pulled from his cock.

Sherlock smiled down at him adoringly knowing that no one could see him. This was something special. Especially as his boy hadn't done anything wrong. Sherlock pressed a kiss to the nape of Greg's sweaty neck. "I love you, Greg," he whispered so only his sub could hear.

A thrill of pleasure ran through the DI and he bowed his head submissively when the detective straightened up.

Mycroft had started making obscene sounds that were quite beyond his control. He wasn't thinking, only reacting.

John placed his hand on the government official's head. "I want complete silence from you, boy. Don't make a single sound."

Mycroft merely closed his eyes and nodded. It was all he could do to suitably reply. Despite his best efforts, he only managed to remain silent for a handful of seconds, not even a minute, then he started making moaning sounds again.

"I gave you a strict instruction Mycroft, have you just completely ignored it?"

The government official started shaking his head so quickly he made himself dizzy.

John had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I think you did." He reached around Mycroft and pulled on one of the chains that ran from his boy's nipple to his cock. It did nothing to help Mycroft remain quiet.

"He's deliberately winding you up still?" Sherlock asked.

John shrugged. "Don't know," he reached across to the fucking machine and hit the on button.

Mycroft's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a low moan before he could help himself. After that, he bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep quiet.

"You'd think making any sort of noise at all around that gag would be impossible,” John observed.

"This is Mycroft we're talking about. If he wants to be a brat, he'll find a way."

"Just like yours," John said with a laugh. He reached around his sub and pulled on the other chain. "Since you can't remain quiet, even with a gag, I'm going to give you a reason to make noises."

Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He'd beg for forgiveness if he could. Not that it would make much difference, the two subs had asked for this after all. The impact of the riding crop on his arse caught him completely off guard, though it shouldn't have. He let out a muffled yelp.

Sherlock looked over at his brother and laughed before returning his attention to his own sub. "How you doing pet?" He asked with a smirk, while running his hand through his hair.

Greg was just glad that the thing was no longer up his arse. "D- don't know. Good, sir?" Greg gave a shiver and pushed up into Sherlock's touch. Everything felt so intense and overwhelming, but he relished it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his Dom's palm.

Sherlock gripped his hand into a fist and tugged his head back. "Good, eh? You sure, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

Sherlock bent and pressed a kiss to his boy's lips. They tasted of sweat and were slightly swollen from where Greg had bitten them. He lingered there, nibbling at them and sucking his pet's bottom lip into his mouth, before breaking it off and standing up.

Greg was dazed and a little confused when Sherlock backed off, but he still managed a small smile. Then he glanced at Mycroft.

The government official was writhing as the fucking machine pounded into him and John continued to strike him at random intervals with the riding crop. He made a perfectly obscene image.

"You like that view, do you, boy?" Sherlock asked.

The DI glanced up and realised he'd put his foot in it. "Sir-"

"No, boy, bow your head."

Greg immediately bowed his head and closed his mouth for good measure. The machine still worked his over-sensitive cock and he felt himself teetering on the edge of a dry orgasm. Another one.

Sherlock watched as his pet was pushed to the edge once again. He was tolerating it extremely well. "You wanted this, boy," the detective couldn't help but point out.

Greg managed a nod even as he shuddered through his orgasm. He wasn't really capable of thought at the moment. He had been reduced to nothing but sensation and the need to be a good sub.

"The rest period he is getting after this has just doubled,” John told the detective.

Sherlock glanced up at the doctor. "He's fine. Aren't you, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm the doctor, not either of you," John pointed out. "In fact, I think he's had enough of that machine for the day. Turn it off and I'll check him."

"Why don't we let Gregory decided?" Sherlock glanced down at his boy. "What do you think Greg?"

The sub's mouth fell open, but no words came out. He needed to answer Sherlock. Not answering was completely unacceptable, but he couldn't seem to make his brain connect to his mouth.

"Yeah, take that thing off his cock now," John said with an indignant snort.

After a moment of consideration, Sherlock crouched down and did just that.

Greg immediately slumped in relief when his Dom turned off the machine. The process of removing it was a different matter all together. He hissed in discomfort as Sherlock slid the chamber off his red and sensitive cock.

The detective crouched down in front of him and blew at his cock.

The DI only just managed to stop from bringing his knees to his chest to protect himself.

"It looks like John was right,” Sherlock observed.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." John crossed over and looked at Greg's cock, then he whistled. "Better you than me, mate," he told the sub.

"I like it," Greg said after a moment.

"What was that?" Sherlock demanded.

"Sorry, sir. I meant, I like it, sir."

Now that the machine was off of him and he could think clearly, Greg found the raw burning in his cock to be thrilling. It would be a pleasant reminder of this session for days to come.

The detective watched him closely for a moment before nodding once. "You were right that he needed a break. But I didn't go too far."

John glanced across at his best friend. "I know." With a wink, he turned his attention back to Mycroft who was still writhing on the machine and moaning. "You haven't been through half as much as Greg has, boy. I don't want to hear your complaints." He plucked at the chains and Mycroft just whimpered.

Sherlock watched as John paced around him, then he gave himself a shake. He needed to be tending to Greg. Without a word, he bent and lifted his boy in his arms, then he carried him over to a nearby sofa and sat holding him in his arms.

Greg's head went straight to Sherlock's shoulder and he settled in.

"I suppose this can come off now." John removed the ring. Mycroft looked up at him with wide eyes, then he erupted, his orgasm sweeping over him with relentless force. He cried out, the sound muffled behind his gag.

John moved swiftly, removing the gag and shoving his cock into his sub's mouth. He thrust repeatedly, wantonly, until he reached his own climax.

After coming down from his orgasm, John turned off the machine, then as soon as he could get his boy free, he settled on the floor with him, holding him.


End file.
